Sage
Sage is Nerine's mother and a side charcter in the Shuffle! series. She is also Forbesii's maid and wife. She is a main character in the Shuffle! sequel Tick! Tack!. Personality Sage is very energetic and cheerful in almost all circumstances. She is a great housekeeper and good at concealing her feelings, especially towards Forbesii, to whom her whole heart is dedicated to. However, since Forbesii is a prince and she is just his maid, Sage tries to provide services to Forbesii and dedicate her life to it in hope that she may not have to leave him when he marries his fiancee, Ai. She hates perverts and wont hesitant to use her Spinning Thunder kick on anyone she deems worthy of it, which usually results in a comical scene. Tick! Tack! In the normal timeline, Sage had been proposed to by Forbesii after she gave him a New Year gift. However, due to the presence of Rin and company in the past, this event has been skipped and caused Nerine to turn to her red-haired form as Ai was her mother. In the altered timeline, due to the presence of Rin and his friends in the past, Forbesii's proposal to Sage happens after Sage and Rin talk at the shore of a lake and she reveals that she loves Forbesii. After that, Forbesii found both Rin and Sage at the side of the lake. Unable to face her master, Sage runs away and accidentally falls into the lake and Forbesii rushes to save her. Later on at the mansion, Sage caught a terrible cold, so she has to take a rest until the next morning. While she is sleeping and Rin watches her, Forbesii comes in to tell Rin how he felt about Sage. He proposes to Sage the very next morning. Character Relationships *King of Devils: Her husband and love of her life. Sage loved him since she started working for him. *Nerine: Her daughter. (in the canonical timeline) *Cineraria: Her friend and sister-in-law *Ai: Love rival and friend, Ai teases Sage about her love for Forbesii. *Rin: Friend, she confides in him about her feelings for Forbessi. If Rin, however decides to pursue Sage as a love interest rather than get her and Forbessi together, Rin will be forced to reject Sage when she asks him who he would choose over as a partner, Nerine or Sage. Sage will then admit she will later cry over the fact Rin is leaving her behind. This is probably why she will not be waiting for him when they return to the present, unlike Ai. Gallery Ch.jpg|Sage's character card in Tick! Tack! sage and her man.jpg|Forbesii and Sage featured together on the Tick! Tack! CD Drama 017_ticktack017.png|Sage being jealous tick tack.jpg sample-c5.jpg|Sage and Ai Saga.png|Spinning Thunder kick!!!! gallery019.jpg|scan of sage from the tick tack fanbook Rin and sage i guess.jpg|Rin comforting Sage 46734.jpg| An older Sage with her daughter and husband in Shuffle! Essence+ Tokuten Disk d63b0e1c3204a36d4f0d110a0c5975aa.jpg|Nerine and her Mother Characters001.jpg|Sage as she appears in the Tick Tack fanbook sage.jpg|Sage in the Navel All-Stars Trivia *Characters from Shuffle! are named according to flowers and Sage is no different. **Her name refers to the Salvia genus of flowering plants, more commonly known as sage. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devils Category:Parents